Deux baisés de sang
by Himeka972
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia à tout quitter sa ville natal Crocus, son ancien lycée, la maison où elle habitait,ses amies et son ex-petit ami. Pour des raisons inconnus, elle vivra à Magnolia, pour réaliser ses rêves aller au lycée Fairy Tail un pensionna très réputer. Mais arriver là bas serrai t-elle pas en danger en franchissant le portail? Que va t-elle devenir? Et que va t-elle découvrir?
1. Chapter 1

Tadaaa! Voici ma toute première fanfic sur le manga FT j'espère d'être à la hauteur et de vous offrir une très bonne histoire *croise les doigt*.  
Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Dans un matin ensoleillé, une jeune fille aux cheveux blond prépara ses affaires scolaire car c'est la rentrée pour elle. Avant de partir, Lucy ce regarda une dernière fois devant son miroir.

**Lucy:** Coiffure ok, la valise prête, chemisier blanc avec un pull sans manche beige et le logo du pensionna, jupe à carreau rouge, mes loose socks ,mes chaussures noir et mon sac scolaire parfait! Fairy Tail j'arrive!

C'est dans une joie joyeuse que Lucy quitta son appartement et ferma la porte à double tours. La jolie blonde traversa la rivière qui longeait toute la ville de Magnolia, depuis qu'elle s'est installer ici i jours, elle ce sent revivre et libre. Elle repensa à sa ville natale Crocus, c'est sur que pour elle ses amies allées lui manquer, ce qu'elle ne regrettait pas c'est de partir de chez elle ni quitter son ex-petit ami. Le visage du jeune homme apparaît devant son visage, elle fait une expression de dégoût, ce frappa mentalement et reprend son chemin vers l'arrêt bus. Elle as attendue 5 bonne minutes avant que le bus arrive, Lucy paye le ticket et s'assoit devant en regardant le paysage défiler; 3 arrêt plus tard, la jeune fille arriva devant le lycée de ses rêves. Un très grand bâtiment d'une couleur blanche, les bordures dorés, devant on voit le nom du lycée et le logo. Elle franchie le portail, elle regarde sur le coter gauche de le cours, elle voit un arbre, des bancs,des tables puis c'est la même chose à droite sauf il y a une très belle fontaine. La blonde entra dans l'établissement, elle trouva facilement le bureau du proviseur, la porte est juste à coter des escaliers. Lucy toqua à la porte, son coeur battait si fort qu'elle croyais s'évanouir, elle as entendue une voix qui lui dit de entrer, ce qu'elle fait en ouvrant. Devant le bureau, elle voit un petit homme qui souriait bizarrement en rougissant mais la blonde ignora ce détaille.

**?:** Bonjour, jeune fille tu doit être Lucy Heartfilia?  
**Lucy:** Oui, c'est bien moi.  
**?:** Alors, bienvenue au lycée Fairy Tail, je suis Dreyar Makarov proviseur du lycée et pensionnat. Pour l'instant il y a pas cours ça recommencera demain à 7 heures, comme mes garçons vampires ne sont pas encore là tu est donc seule ici.  
**Lucy:** D'accord... Euh qu'avez vous dit?  
**Proviseur:** Que mes garçons vampire ne sont pas rentrés.  
**Lucy:** Des vampires? Des garçons? A-attendez je ne comprend pas c'est une blague?  
**Proviseur:** Comment? Tu n'est pas au courant, pourtant j'ai bien mis le mot dans la lettre car je me douter bien que tu n'est pas un vampire.  
**Lucy:** Je ne comprend pas, ça veut dire que je suis la seule fille dans ce bahut et pour le logement je fais comment? Et si ils sucent mon sang je fait quoi moi?  
**Proviseur:** Calme toi, pour le logement tu est éloigner dès leurs, ne t'inquiète pas l'an prochain le lycée sera mixte.  
**Lucy:** L'AN PROCHAIN! Pff, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors?  
**Proviseur:** Non, aller je te donne ton emplois du temps tu sera avec la 2nd C et suis moi je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre.  
**Lucy:** Merci Mr le proviseur.  
**Proviseur:** Appelle moi Makarov ou le vieux, allons-y Lucy.

PDV de Lucy:

En suivant le proviseur, je me posais milles questions dans ma tête, je crois que je vais exploser. Nous traversons dans un couloir très sombre, sans aucune lumière et il fait très froid voir glacial, j'ai des frissons partout de mon corps c'est si sinistre ici. Plus loin le directeur s'arrête devant une porte, il ouvre doucement et me fait entrer la première. J'allume la lumière puis surprise, la chambre est magnifique tout est en luxe ici: lit en double, commode blanc perle et argenter, un dressing moi qui à des tonnes de vêtement je vais en profiter, la salle de bain est aussi grandiose, une douche en hammam, une baignoire et un grand miroir. Je suis bouche bée, le rêve de toutes les jeunes filles, le rire du proviseur résonna dans les couloirs.

**Proviseur:** Ca ta plait?  
**Moi:** Oui, c'est très jolie.  
**Proviseur:** Tant mieux, avant que j'oublie, j'ai engagé une servante rien que pour toi.  
**Moi:** Ah bon!  
**Proviseur:** Tien, elle arrive.

Une jeune fille rentra dans la pièce, elle est très jolie, ses cheveux sont rose, des yeux bleu océan et habillait en soubrette.

**?:** Bonjour, je m'appelle Virgo, je serai à votre service jusqu'à la fin de votre année scolaire. Voulez-vous me punir princesse?  
**Moi:** Enchantée Virgo, mais pourquoi dois-je te punir alors que tu n'as rien fait de mal? De plus j'ai envie d'être amie avec toi.  
**Virgo:** Si vous voulez princesse,merci beaucoup.  
**Moi:** Ha ha ha! C'est rien hum.. Mr Makarov suis-je la seule d'avoir une servante?  
**Proviseur:** Non, il y a seulement 12 pour 98 élèves de toute façon c'est moi qui choisi qui sera avec qui. Bon je vais vous laissez, j'ai des choses affaires. Un petit conseil mon enfant, ne reste pas trop tard la nuit.  
**Moi:** D'accord je ferais attention.

Le proviseur à disparu dans l'obscurité du couloir, après cette histoire Virgo ma aider à ranger mes affaires à leurs place respective. J'ai pris aussi une bonne heure de bain avec mon gel préférer qui est aux fruits exotique, en sortant du bain je réfléchissais ce qui m'est arriver depuis mon arriver ici. Je suis dans un lycée pour garçon mais en plus c'est des buveurs de sang et je dois vivre avec eux. Pitier aider moi! Que dois-je faire? Si maman était là elle me dirait de rester forte et courageuse, je me regardais devant le miroir, la tristesse ce forma sur mon visage, ma mère doit être inquiète je suis partie sans rien dire, je dois même dire que j'ai fugué de chez j'ai pas le temps de pleurer sur mon sort il faut que je me concentre sur cette année scolaire.

Fin PDV de Lucy:

Lucy rejoins la servante dans sa chambre, elle lui demanda de lui faire visiter le lycée celle-ci accepta sa demande. Après la visite la blonde résuma ce qu'elle à retenue alors il y avait: un gymnaste, une grande piscine, une cafétéria une salle de repos pour les élèves et bien sur une salle de classe.

**Lucy:** Mais Virgo n'as-t-il pas une salle spéciale pour des vampires?  
**Virgo:** Il y a une salle de combat une à 3 fois par semaines, les cours sont normaux comme chez vous les humains sauf pour l'histoire et la gé devons rentrer les autres serrons là dans quelque instant.  
**Lucy:** Ok, j'arrive.

La blonde monte le premier étage, elle regarde par la fenêtre et vois un groupe de garçons qui rentraient dans la cours, elle les observas quelque seconde et repars en direction de sa chambre.

Dans la cours:

5 jeunes garçons rentraient dans l'établissement, ils discutaient bruyamment. Valise entre les mains et sac à dos sur les épaules, les garçons rejoignent leurs dortoirs en déposent les affaires. Plus tard dans la soirée les 5 amis ce dirigent derrière de l'établissement en s'assoyant sur les tables et les bancs.

**?:** Ce voyage scolaire ma épuiser.  
**?(2):** C'est clair! J'ai mal de partout.  
**?: **Droy, comment peux-tu avoir mal de partout alors que tu est un vampire.  
**Droy:** Je sais, mais je suis pas le seul à avoir mal ok Max.  
**?(3): **Non, tu est bien le seul mon pote.  
**Droy:** Tu n'est pas sympas Grey franchement. Elfman dit quelque chose!  
**Elfman:** Un homme doit être toujours fort pas un sale trouillard comme toi.  
**Grey:** Ha ha ha! Bien dit Elfman.  
**Max:** Tu nous saoule avec tes caprices sérieux mec.  
**Droy:** C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris.  
**Grey:** Tien, boule de gomme rose est muer depuis notre venus ici.  
**Elfman:** Hé Natsu! Pourquoi est-t-il figer comme ça? Il réfléchit?  
**Grey:** Pff! Lui réfléchir, la bonne blague.  
**Max:** Mais si regarde ça, il réfléchit vraiment.  
**Droy:** Ouais, ça fait peur rien qu'en le regardant.

Grey secoua son ami en l'injuriant de tout les surnoms qui le fera agir. Celui-ci revenant de sa bulle impénétrable regarde ses ami qui le fixait tous, Natsu grogna et poussa violemment Grey.

**Natsu: **Quoi! Vous voulez mon poing sur votre face, j'ai le droit de réfléchir comme les autres.  
**Max:** Bah si... c'est juste que c'est bizarre.  
**Grey:** Dis nous plutôt pourquoi tu faisait une sale tronche?  
**Natsu:** Bah en rentrant, j'ai senti une odeur inconnu, nous avons tous une odeur différentes enfin je connais le votre et vice versa, mais celui_là je ne connais pas.  
**Elfman:** C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai senti ça, je pensais que c'était moi.  
**Grey:** Ah! Je pensais être le seul qui sentait cette odeur fruité.  
**Max:** Vous croyez que il y auras un nouveau ici?  
**Droy:** Il sera dans quelle classe?  
**Grey:** La notre je pense vu qu'il reste qu'une place. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas comme Droy.  
**Droy:** Hééé!  
**Natsu:** Moi je m'en fous complétement, comment il est?  
**Elfman:** Natsu est un vrai homme comme moi.  
**Grey:** C'est ça un vrai homme avec des cheveux rose comme une nana.  
**Natsu:** Ta dit quoi le nudisme, c'est ma vrai couleur de cheveux.  
**Grey:** Mais oui c'est ça.  
**Max:** Doucement les gars, de toute façon c'est l'heure de dormir il est déjà 23h17 et demain on reprend les cours.  
**Elfman:** Un homme doit ce reposer pour devenir plus fort demain.  
**Droy:** *Baille* Je suis las moi.  
**Max: **Ouais à demain  
**Natsu:** J'ai faim!  
**Grey:** Ta pas de pochette de sang dans la chambre?  
**Natsu:** Si, mais c'est dégelasse moi je veux du sang humain.  
**Max:** Je comprend, mais on as pas le choix pinky boy.  
**Natsu:** Max...la ferme!

Les jeunes vampires sont retourner ensemble à leurs dortoir, ils partageaient tous la même chambre, il y avait seulement 4 lits, mais heureusement la chambre est très grande. Natsu et Max buvaient du sang alors que Elfman et Grey dormaient à point fermer.

**Natsu: **Je n'en peux plus de cette merde, j'ai horreur le sang des animaux!  
**Max:** T'inquiète un jour nous burons tous du sang d'humain pour la première fois. Bon, je vais aller me coucher tu vient?  
**Natsu:** Non, pas envie de dormir pour l'instant.

Max haussa les épaules et ce coucha sur son lit, Natsu dirigea vers la terrasse, il saute sur la barrière délicatement et leva sa tête en regardant la première étoile qui brillait en soupirant.

**Natsu:** Encore cette odeur!

Coter de Lucy:

**Lucy:** Non, non non Virgo, je peux dormir toute seule, va plutôt te reposer, tu dois être fatiguer non?  
**Virgo:** Vous êtes sur?  
**Lucy:** Mais oui fait moi confiance.  
**Virgo:** Bien, alors dormez bien princesse.  
**Lucy:** Merci Virgo, bonne nuit.

La servante éteint la lumière de la chambre, elle regarda une dernière fois Lucy et ferma la porte en espérant que la lycéenne ne sera pas trop stressée pour demain. Celle-ci ne ferma pas l'oeil 2 heures, il était 1h du matin et dans 5 heures elle doit ce lever pour aller à son premier cours.

**Lucy:** J'ai vraiment peur maman, que va-t-il m'arriver demain en salle de classe? J'espère qu'ils auront gentils avec moi.

C'est avec cette dernière phrase que l'adolescente s'endort profondément. Il était 6h45, Lucy peignait ses longs cheveux blond avec l'aide de Virgo, elle ce maquilla naturellement.

**Virgo:** Princesse, le directeur veux vous voir avant les débuts des cours.  
**Lucy:** Allons-y alors!

Voila, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à commenter et écrire vos avis qui soit positif ou négatif, je suis ouverte?

J'ai aussi crée un blog, il date de plusieurs mois, vous pouvez voir qu'il y a plusieurs fics sur le NaLu " oui je suis une fan".

Je vous dit à bientôt ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture 83.

Virgo et moi nous sommes parties vers le bureau du directeur. Selon lui je devais rentrer en classe avec lui pour éviter les problèmes. Arriver devant la porte, je toque et je rentre sur l'autorisation du proviseur. Il m'a dit que les cours on déjà commencer, quand je serais devant tout le monde je dois me présenter. Mr Drear me conseille de ne pas paniquer, personne pourra attaquer devant lui ou le professeur. C'est bien sympa mais si je suis seul dans les couloirs que vais-je faire? Dois-je porter de l'ail pour les éloigner de moi ou autres choses? Après une longue explication on est partis à la salle de classe. Voilà, je suis face à la porte de la salle, de l'autre côté des vampires m'attende en tournant, l'adrénaline se montre à une vitesse fulgurante, je n'en peux plus. Bien sûr le proviseur m'indique de rester ici avec Virgo et me fera signe pour rentrer.

**FIN PDV. **

Makarof ouvra la porte, dans cette classe il y avait un brouhaha insupportable. Un professeur à la longueur chevelure vert essaya de calmer les élèves, mais personne l'écoutaient. Celui-ci remarqua que son patron regardait les élèves énervé. Il se dit qu'il devrait se mettre à l'abri avant qu'il soit trop tard. Le soixantenaire s'agrandit et gronda les garçons de leurs comportements.

**Makarof**: CA SUFFIT! Bande de gamin insignifiant! J'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Les élèves se tût étonnaient de voir le "vieux" arriver sans ressentir sa présence. Le professeur du nom de Fried Justine, remercie son patron en s'inclinant respectueusement.

**Makarof:** Les garçons, j'ai une annonce à vous donner.

Un jeune aux cheveux gris, leva sa main. Le professeur l'interrogea, le vampire dit ci un enseignant est absent, celui-ci hochât négativement.

**Macarof:** Bien sûr que non Haruka, ce j'essaye de vous dire ce que vous aurez un nouveau camarade de classe, il vient juste d'arriver avant vos retours du voyage scolaire. Donc, je voudrais que vous soyez exemplaire et éviter de le faire peur.

Un brouhaha apparaît, tous les élèves réfléchissent qui il est. Certain avait un doute par rapport à l'odeur sucrée qui envahissait tout le lycée. Grey pose sa paume sous son menton, il se retourne vers Max qui lui était derrière.

**Grey:** Tu trouves pas ça étrange.  
**Max:**Que le bonbon rose n'à pas parler depuis le début du cours?  
**Grey: **Non, c'est le vieux, bizarre qu'il protège autant un nouveau. Tu crois que le mec est puissant.  
**Max: **C'est vrai, avec Gajeel il a fait un bref présentation. Je ne sais pas plus que toi mon gars.

Le brun soupira longuement; quand la classe se calma, le proviseur demande à l'élève de rentrer.

**PDV de Lucy:**

Mon pauvre petit coeur battait à la chamade, je ne me comprenais pas pourquoi je suis si stressée. Etant donné que je serais la fille de la classe...enfin plutôt du lycée, à travers de la porte j'entends des voix parler. Je paris qu'ils se disent à quoi je ressemble, de toute façon le proviseur n'a pas préciser que je suis une fille merde! Virgo m'épaula et me regarde avec un visage neutre mais ses yeux trahissaient.

**Virgo: **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais à vos côté.

Mes larmes montaient, je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je devais rester forte quel que soit l'épreuve devant moi, en signe de réponse je souris pour la rassurer, que j'allais bien. La phrase "Tu peux renter mon enfant", ma surprise, le moment est venu de rentre sur la scène. Avec une main tremblante j'ouvre la salle "B-3", la première vue le directeur avec un professeur avec des vêtements asser étrange. Le deuxième pas, je tourne ma tête vers la gauche je vois mes nouveaux camarades me regarder bizarrement ou d'autres sifflaient et me fixe de haut en bas. En dirait pas des vampires justes des garçons normaux. Je me suis mise à côté du proviseur suivi de Virgo, aller c'est parti.

**Macarof:** Donc voilà LA nouvelle élève de cette classe, si j'ai dit "il" et pas "elle" je voulais créer une surprise. Je te laisse te présenter, à bientôt les jeunes.

Une surprise! J'ai l'impression d'être un plateau repas, mais oublie ça et présente toi.

**Moi:** Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia. J'ai 17ans et je viens de la capitale Crocus.

Le prof de maths met dis de m'asseoir derrière d'un garçon, il très ses cheveux bleu nuit voir noir. Il me regardait en souriant en montrant ses dents surtout deux canines bien pointus. Mais il y a une chose qui cloche chez lui, je ne peux pas le décrire.

**?:**Bienvenue au lycée, je suis Grey Fulbuster. Que fait une si jeune femme ici? Es-tu perdue?  
**Moi:** N-non...j-je ne suis pas...p-perdue.  
**?: **Eh caleçon boy, tu lui fais peur nu.

Ce fameux Grey se regarda et fût surpris de voir qu'il n'a plus de vêtements. Je n'est pas pus m'empêcher de regarder ses abdos bien dessiner, sans me rendre compte je rougie, depuis quand je regarde le torse d'un gars.

**?:** J'espère que tu n'auras pas de cauchemar à cause de lui.  
Salut moi c'est Max le plus beau garçon du lycée.  
**Moi:** E-enchanter Max.

Celui-ci est côté de moi, rien quand le voyant c'est une personne qui aime beaucoup parler et se faire remarquer. Je suis inquiétée pour rien, ils sont tous gentils avec moi malgré je vois leurs dents pointus. Un autre garçon ce mit devant moi, il à les cheveux rose, bizarre mais original. Il s'approche de moi en me reniflant, je recule ma tête par surprise, il est complètement fou.

**Natsu: **Alors, c'est toi qui parfumais l'établissement. Moi c'est Natsu Dragnir.  
**Moi:** Enchanter Natsu.  
**Prof:** Maintenant que vous connaissez vos camarades, reprenons les cours.

Mr Justine nous expliqua sur des formules de mathématique, déjà je ne comprenais rien et en plus je n'ai jamais vue ces formules dans les livres scolaires. Je notais ses explications, Grey se retourna vers moi et me demandais si je comprenais le cours. Je le réponds que "non", il leva la main, il demande si il pouvait se mettre à côté de moi.

**Prof:** Bien sûr, comme vous êtes doué dans cette matière, il y a aucun problème. Et si vous le voulez soyer son guide pendant sa première scolarité.  
**Grey:** Pas de souci pour moi Fried.

Celui-ci ne répond pas à la provocation de mon guide.

Fin du pdv.

Le jeune vampire se leva et prend la place de Max en souriant. Le brun murmura en passant vers lui.

**Max:** Fait gaffe mec, car quelqu'un veux te tuer sur place.

Grey a suivi le regard de son ami poser sur Natsu, un rictus ce forma sur son visage. Il poussa la table et la chaise vers elle et s'assoie en souriant que celle-ci lui rend, mais avec quelque rougeur. Cinq minutes plus tard le garçon tourna sa tête vers sa voisine, elle rêvassait sans même écouter le cours. Avec une idée en tête, il tendit son bras vers la jeune fille et effleura le cou de la blonde "Quelle sensation exquise" se dit-il mentalement. Lucy sursauta à se toucher fraiche et douce à la fois, elle savait que c'était son voisin, mais elle essaye de l'ignorer. L'ébène rigola alors comme ça la petite humaine résiste, il s'approche du visage de la blonde et lécha la joue droite. Encore plus surprise elle tomba en arrière en trainant la chaise avec elle. Le professeur s'arrêta de parler et regarde l'humaine par terre et soupira.

**Prof: **Que vous arrives-t-il mademoiselle Heartfilia?  
**Lucy: **Humm...rien puis-je aller au toilette s'il vous plait?

Sans répondre, il affirme et reprend encore une fois son cours en espérant qu'il aura fini avec cette classe. En sortant de la salle de classe, en elle se dirigea vers les wc qu'elle avait aperçut dès sa première venue ici. Le seul problème c'est que il y a que des toilettes pour homme - autant normal- vu que c'est un établissement uniquement pour garçon. Lucy prie dieu de ne pas croiser un vampire, arriver devant la porte elle inspire avant de rentrer tout en guettant le couloir. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo où il y a un large miroir. Choquée ce qu'il y a sur le visage, une petite glace en forme de coeur collée sur la joue, sans perdre une minute, la blonde ouvra le robinet, prit l'eau en fessant un creux avec ses mains et humidifia sa joue. Croyant qu'il disparaîtrait, Lucy recommença plusieurs fois à la suite, mais rien n'a changé, cinq minutes plus tard la lycéenne baissa la tête. Entre la colère et la peur, elle à tout abandonné, alors que tous ses espoirs s'envolaient une brûlure la brûla sur sa joue elle releva son visage la glace se transforme en état liquide puis en vapeur. Que ce qu'il ce passer? Fallait-elle qu'elle s'énerve pour la faire disparaître? Elle ne se posa pas plus qu'une question et retourna à sa classe. Lorsque qu'elle rentre en cours tous les regards tournent vers elle, timide elle s'avança vers le professeur.

**Mr Justin: **Je pensais que vous étiez perdue dans les couloirs ou pire, j'ai failli envoyer quelque pour vous chercher.  
**Lucy:** Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.  
**Mr Justin:** C'est n'est pas grave, allez-vous asseoir à votre place.

A sa place, elle remarqua que Grey n'a pas bougé de sa place avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Heureusement pour elle, le vampire ne l'embête pas mais l'aide à comprendre les exercices qui n'ont rien avoir ce qu'elle a appris à son ancien lycée.

La fin du cours sonna, elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et quitta la classe, mais problème, en sortant toutes une classe stoppa leur marche en observant le jeune fille. Quelques gouttes de sueur coula lentement sur son front, plusieurs chuchotements s'éveilla dans les regards, comme ce matin, elle se sentait comme un agneau piéger par une meute de loup, on pouvait entendre "Que fait une jolie humaine ici?", "Pourquoi le vieux a-t-il fait entré cette fille?". Heartfilia ne savait pas quoi faire ni répondre, fort heureusement, Max passa devant elle et explique aux autres classes la situation actuelle. Avec une grande discrétion, elle s'enfuit pour rejoindre au cours suivant, mais deux personnes la regarde en train de partir. Soulager, Lucy entra dans une classe plutôt sombre vu qu'il y a qu'une fenêtre, bizarrement derrière l'établissement se trouve une forêt, la jeune trouve ça étrange, elle posera la question à Virgo. Assise devant le tableau pour éviter les -enquiquineurs-, un professeur entra dans une marche élégante. Il est grand, des longs cheveux blond jusqu'au genoux, des lunettes rectangulaires et surtout des beaux yeux vairon l'un bleu et l'autre vert. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant son bureau et la scruta de bas en haut en fessant une grimace de dégoût.

**Gunuls:** Vous êtes l'humaine qui est arrivée hier, monsieur le proviseur à parler beaucoup de vous. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vous a accepté, pauvre chose. Bon tout le monde est là, on peut commencer!  
**Lucy:** Comment?! Mais personne n'est...!

Elle sursauta quand elle a entendu des rires résonner, elle tourna la tête et fut surprise de voir les garçons assises à leur table, en même temps elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Grey et Natsu au fond de la classe, le plus marrant ils boudaient chacun à leur coin.

**Gunuls:** Alors, je vais expliquer à votre nouvelle camarade de quoi parle ce cours. Alors, le cours de la transformation nous sert bien sûr à nous transformer en être vivant, je vais vous montrer.

Le professeur se concentra quelques secondes, puis une aura puissante noire entoura le vampire et en un clin d'oeil, il forme à un petit homme très reconnu. Bouche bée, la bouche ouverte, Gunuls s'est transformé au directeur, comment va-t-elle faire? Elle n'a pas de pouvoir.

**Gunuls:** La premières année ferons la théorie mais le suivant ils feront la pratique. Comme vous êtes une pitoyable humaine sans gène de vampire vous pouvez noter et vous aurez des contrôles. D'autres questions?  
**Lucy: **Euh...non.  
**Gunuls:** Parfait, alors aujourd'hui, nous allons parler comment nous transformer en une autres personnes.

Lucy a eu l'impression que le professeur déteste les humains la façon du regard hautain et sa voix de dégout. Un élève d'un teint mâte aux cheveux orange au nom de Jin leva sa main, le professeur blond l'interrogea.

**Jin:** C'est simple, on doit imaginer à quoi on ressemble et si on a assez de magie physique bah on ce transforme.  
**  
Gunuls: **Très bien Jin, un point pour votre note finale. Jeune fille j'espère que vous notez car vous serez interrogée la semaine. Aussi qui est votre guide?  
**Grey:** C'est moi.  
**Gunuls:** Mr Fullbuster! Bon choix, continuions les explications.

Sans perdre de temps la jeune femme écrit le cours sans être embêter par Grey. Heureusement elle s'est mise devant, sinon elle serait mal à l'aise à cause du cours précédent. Après d'une heure de question et réponse la sonnerie de la pose sonna, comme tout à l'heure la blonde sort en dernière et va dans la cours. En sortant de l'établissement tout le regard se tourne vers elle, la peur remplaça la gêne. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, la seule chose et de baisser la tête puis foncer vers le banc sur le côté qui est éloigné. En s'asseyant, Lucy prit son téléphone, surpris elle as reçu plusieurs appels et de message de la part de ses amis et de sa famille. Le seul message quelle supprime c'est celui de l'ancien petit-ami " Je n'es pas besoin de ce traitre" en se disant mentalement avec haine.

**?: **Qui est donc ce traitre?

Cherchant cette voix de gauche à droite, la lycéenne ne vit personne. Lucy: Oú est tu?

**?: **Juste là.

Elle se retourna, c'était Grey le visage face à face comme le début de la mâtiné. L'humaine recula avec le rouge qui monta rapidement à son goût.

**Grey: **Je ne pensais pas que je te plaisais autant ma lapine.  
**Lucy: **J-je n'ai jamais dit que tu me...plaisais.  
**Grey:** Ah bon!

L'ébène s'assoie à côté de la jolie blonde. Il posa son bras gauche sur le support en bois.

**Grey:** Tu ne m'as pas toujours répondu à ma question. Qui le traitre?

Lucy hésita, elle ne voulait pas raconter ses histoires de coeurs à lui surtout à un vampire. Fort heureusement pour elle, un groupe de garçons s'approcha vers eux "Ca doit être ses amis", elle regarde son guide il est plutôt énervé en les voyant, mais si on le regarde bien il fixe Natsu droit dans les yeux, ils ses battaient en lançant des éclairs, qui allait baisser les paupières en premier.

**Grey:** Vous voulez quoi bordel!  
**Max:** Calme toi Grey, on est venu voir notre nouvelle camarade.  
**Grey:** Je n'y crois pas trop.  
**Natsu:** Elle ne t'appartient pas, à que je sache!  
**Droy:** Fermez-là !  
**Max:** Aaaah! Voilà notre Droy est de retour, ce voyage tu as changé de personnalité. Bref, chère Lucy comment vas-tu?  
**Lucy: **Je v-vais bien.  
**Max: **En es-tu certaine?  
**Lucy: **Bien sûr...pourquoi je mentirai?  
**Natsu: **Ton visage, ta voix on voit bien que non.  
**Lucy:**...!

Quand elle était triste, Lucy faisait un faux sourire devant ses amis ou famille, personne voyait son angoisse, mais ici tout est différent, chaque recoin de son corps ces vampires le deviner. Elle baissa sa tête en soupirant. Dans quelle galère est-elle tomber pour arriver ici?

**Elfman:** Lucy, tu es un vrai homme pour venir ici!  
**Max:** Putain Elfman, c'est une femme pas un homme. Es-tu aveugle?  
**Grey:**L'aveugle dans cette baraque c'est le chewing-gum rose.  
**Natsu:** Répète un peu, pour que je défonce ta petite gueule d'enfoiré.  
**Droy:** Eeeh ! Battez vous ailleurs!

Sans l'entendre Grey se leva et fit face à Natsu qui lui toisait du regard. Le rose ferma sa main droit, il n'en pouvait plus de ce glaçon sur patte, il grognait contre son rival de toujours. En s'élançant il déclencha un poing sur la mandibule de l'ébène, celui cracha du sang qui sortit de sa bouche. Plus énerver que jamais, il fit un coup de pied retourné sur la joue gauche du vampire. Natsu tomba lourdement du sol, il posa sa main sur la blessure; une veine apparaît sur la tempe. Avec une vitesse incroyable, il emprisonne le cou de Grey, le lança comme une pierre. Le jeune vampire se cogna contre un arbre, sauf que lui il ne tient pas le choc et se plia en deux. Malgré que leurs amis essayaient de les maintenir, ils attirent tous les élèves autour d'eux. Certains soutenaient Natsu en disant " Pète lui ses rein à ce frimeur", d'autres encourageaient Grey, ils criaient par exemple " Casse son cou à cet idiot". En ressentant du courage les deux meilleurs ennemis s'entretuent, le rose lançait une boule de feu, l'ébène utilisait un bouclier de glace pour ce protéger d'un coup fatal. Marre de ne le pas toucher, il se concentra ses capacités magiques, ses flammes s'agrandit d'intensité. En criant d'une voix grave, il relança avec une puissance qui surpris les spectateurs. Son rival esquiva avec juste, mais la flemme géante ce dirigea vers la jeune blonde. Lucy ne bougeait pas, elle voulait s'enfuir mais ses jambes tremblaient, de peur la blonde mit ses deux bras devant son visage comme si elle aurait pas mal. Quelque seconde plus tard, la lycéenne enleva doucement, soulagée Natsu la protège en absorbant sa propre flamme. Le vampire se plaça devant elle.

**Natsu:** Tu vas bien la blonde.  
**Lucy:** Oui...je te remercie...de m'avoir protégée.  
**Natsu: **Mouais, mais j'espère avoir quelque chose en retour.  
**Lucy: **Hein...!  
**Natsu:** Tu comprends mon langage ou pas!

Sauver par le gong la sonnerie retentit, elle rejoint l'établissement en jetant un coup d'oeil Natsu qui la regardait partir et même chose pour l'autre rival.

**_PDV de Lucy_**

Au moment de la sonnerie, je me dépêche pour aller en cours. J'ai alimentation avec Mr Starbeck, comme le précédent cours je me suis mise devant et comme d'habitude les deux tueurs sont misent à côté de moi. Avec Stonebok, j'ai appris que les vampires ne buvaient pas que du sang, ils pouvaient manger de la nourriture, mais ça ne va pas le nourrir correctement. Selon le groupe sanguin le goût est différent. Les deux vampires ne m'ont pas embêté, vu ce qu'il s'est passé à la pause de neuf heures. Pour tout vous dire j'ai vraiment eu peur, tout le monde les encourageaient, aucun professeur ou de surveillant les stoppés. Quand ce feu s'approchait vers moi, j'ai crue mourir cramer, j'ai eu de la chance que Natsu m'a sauver la vie. Les deux derniers cours j'ai arts appliqué avec Mr Reader qui est très sympa par rapport aux autres professeurs et la fin j'ai eu histoire avec Mr Wakaba un bonhomme cool et je peux vous dire que je n'ai pas eu d'ennuie. Normal , je restais devant le tableau noir ou blanc. A la sonnerie, je me suis précipitée pour aller au toit, en sortant Virgo m'attendait avec un panier repas. Arriver à la destination, je me dirige vers la barrière de sécurité, j'inspire et j'expire cette bouffé d'air frais malgré le ciel gris, je me sens plus forte. Je m'assoie à côté de Virgo, aujourd'hui salade de riz avec une cuisse de poulet bien assaisonner. D'un coup un tornade survient, la servante rose se mit devant pour me protéger pour l'instant je cachais mon visage. Quand la tornade Diminue, un corps apparaît petit-à-petit. C'est fut Grey, que ce qu'il me veut encore? Il s'approcha en montrant ses dents si blanche.

**Lucy:** Comment as-tu su que je suis ici?  
**Grey: **On te la déjà dit non? Tu es la seule apporter cette odeur si délicieuse, rien que le sentir ça me fais exciter.  
**Lucy: **T'exci..t'exciter?  
**Grey:** Tu as très bien entendue, Virgo tu peux la laisser. Je m'occupe d'elle après tout je suis son guide.  
**Virgo:** Très bien, faites attention as vous princesse.  
**Lucy:** Attend...!

Grrr pourquoi as-tu écouter Grey que moi c'est vraiment nul ça. En parlant de lui, il s'assoie aussi à côté, que mijote-t-il?

**Grey: **Je ne mijote rien du tout ma jolie. Je ne suis pas un sauvage tout de même.  
**Lucy:** ...Pouvez arrêter de lire dans mes pensées c'est vraiment embarrassant!  
**Grey:** Comment? Tu me donnes un ordre là?  
**Lucy:** N-non...c-c'est pas ça mais...  
**Grey:** Mais quoi ma chére.  
**Lucy:** Que lire dans ma tête s'est juste gênant.  
**Grey:** Mmmh... Je vois!

Je soupirais de soulagement, en plus de ça le rouge monta jusqu'à mes pommette "merde". Cinq minutes qu'on est resté ici sans rien dire, j'aime ce calme ça permet de mieux réfléchir. J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser que je ne sais pas quoi commencer.

**Moi:** Euh...dis moi...vous ne craignez pas les coups de soleil?  
**Grey:** Non,sauf les faibles vampires, ils restent pas trop longs temps, je ne sais pas qui est le gros con qui écrit ça mais si il est encore en vie je le bute.  
**Moi:** D'accord... Et l'ail vous le supportez?  
**Grey:** Ouais, faible ou pas on résiste.  
**Moi:** Et les armes?  
**Grey: **Non plus, sauf si on s'entretue.  
**Moi:** Et aussi...vous pouvez...vous accouplez.  
**Grey:** Oui, entre vampires ou pas ça marche. Pourquoi toutes ces questions tu veux nous tuer?  
**Moi:** QUOI! Impossible, je suis trop faible pour faire c'est comme un crime.  
**Grey:** Hahahaha!  
**Moi:** Je ne trouve pas ça drôle!  
**Grey:** Tu es si marrante et bizarre aussi.  
**Moi:** Pfff!

C'est vrai pourquoi dois-je tuer un vampire alors que tout le monde peut me faire souffrir sans lever le petit doigt. Aaah, le vent si pur j'adore, il fait flotter mes cheveux. Je ferme mes yeux, je sens deux mains se poser sur chaque épaule et me poussa agressivement. Je me cogne la tête, mais que ce qui se passe. J'ouvre mes paupières, un frisson parcourt tout le long de mon corps, mon coeur ne battait plus, je tremblais de peur. Ses yeux, oui ses yeux qui sont normalement noirs sont devenus rouge, non bien plus que ça. Plus effrayant que ça c'est du rouge sang. Je le voyais se léchait les lèvres, comme si il y allai manger un bon repas depuis fort longtemps. Ses crocs sont acérés plus grande plus pointu que normal. Ô mère si tu savais où je suis, tu n'aurais jamais accepté. Oh oui, je le sais c'est ma faute, mais je dois être responsable de mes actes. Je n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux rouges, je suis comme hypnotisé et attirer par son regard.

ENFIIIIIN ! Depuis le temps que j'ai fini d'écrire '-' .

Parlons un peu de ce chapitre: Je sais chère amies, il y a plus de GreyLu que de Nalu, pas de problème ça sera bientôt son tour puis à Grey, Natsu... Droy retrouve son caractère (ooc), on apprend un peut plus sur l'ex petit-ami de Luce, une idée? MAIS, que arrive-t-il à Grey?

Le prochain chapitre, il y aura des nouveaux personnages surtout un, ce qui va surprendre la petite humaine Luce, une autre idée qui y sont? N'oublier pas de kiffer, de commenter et de donner votre avis, promis je ne mords pas =p .

Je vous à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 et encore désolée pour le retard.


End file.
